Life After Mockingjay
by Madi1292
Summary: Mockingjay ends with a short epilogue right? So this is basically following the lives of Katniss and Peeta Mellark 15 years after everything that happened. How will they handle their new life?
1. Chapter 1

15 years is how long it took. 15 years for Peeta to finally persuade me to have kids.

Katniss POV

It was a Satuday evening Peeta was off work early so we decided to have a nice romantic dinner in our backyard.

"Peeta, you really out did yourself this pasta is amazing."

It was only for you Katniss and he gives me that smile that makes my stomach have butterflies even now that we've been married for 15 years.

I think about how happy we've been since the war ended. No worries, no heartache except for the horrible nightmares, and peacefulness. But one thing has been bugging me this past year when I stare into those deep blue eyes of his. I can see every time I take a peek at them. All Peeta is thinking about is having kids of his own. Having the sweet pitter patter of foot steps in the morning. Having the cute little giggles throught the house. And for the first time tonight I realize how much I want it too.

"Peeta?" Mhmmm.."

"Lets have a baby"

There it is, that special glint in his eye that makes me feel so happy inside.

"Really" he says, "you mean it"

"With all of my heart" I reply

He immediately gets up from the table, picks me up, kisses me and puts me back down.

Neither of us has stopped smiling.

This time he kisses me with more passion and I am immediately taken back to all those nights in the cave.

He's so close I can feel his warmth radiating off his body and soon enough we are inside our bedroom kissing each other passionately.

"I love you my boy with the bread"

"I love you too"

The next thing I know I am drifting off into a sleep with the best dreams I've had in years.


	2. Chapter 2

***4 weeks later***

**Katniss POV**

I am awoken by an awful churning in my stomach and I barley make to the bathroom by the time I'm hurling my insides out.

Of course Peeta is right there with me holding my hair while I puke.

"honey that's the 4th time this week I think you need to see a doctor"

"you know I hate hospitals"

"but you do really need to go, I hate seeing you in pain"

For Peeta's sake I tell him I'll go but I don't go for another 2 days just because of

Procrastination.

As soon has I walk into the hospital building I am immediately awoken with memories of the past. My legs are shaky and I feel like im going to pass out. "For peeta, for peeta." I keep reapeting in my head. It takes about 5 minutes before I finally walk into the office with my head held high.

"Hi what can I help ?" I think to myself how could this young possibly know me she looks like she looks like shes only about 23. Oh right how could anyone not recognize me. Katniss everdeen, the girl on fire, face of the rebellion, the star-crossed lovers? The list goes on and on.

"Hi, I'm hear to see Dr. Aurora." I say as politely as I can.

"Right this way" She gives me a wide smile and we're on our way.

"Hello Katniss!" says Dr. Aurora, how are you and Peeta doing?"

We chit chat for the next 5 minutes until my blood needs to be drawn.

She tells me to wati and that she'll be back in about ten minutes. I'm so nervous I begin to bite the inside of my mouth, which brings the all to familiar taste of blood in my mouth. For what feels like an hour Dr. Aurora finally comes back in the room.

"Well Katniss, she says, Congratulations you're pregnant!" And your about 2 months along!"

For a moment I feel dizzy. What pregnant? This cant be happening.

I try to smile and pretend I'm happy up until I'm home. As soon as I reach the house I bolt inside and run to my upstairs closet. Almost immediately I start balling my eyes out. Kids? I'm not fit to be a mother! I can't do this! What if I screw up and teach it the wrong things? What if it doesn't like me? After about ten minutes of arguing with myself I drift off into all sorts of dreams involving the baby that's growing inside me.

**PEETA'S POV**

I come home from the bakery at around 6:00 but I can't find Katniss anywhere.

Where could she-our bedroom closet. She used to hide there a lot when she'd have nightmares in the early years of our marriage. When I open the closet door I find a fast asleep curled up Katniss.

"Katniss", I gently nudge her and she slowly comes back to life.

"Oh Peeta" Immediately I sit down and bring her in my arms. I sit there rocking her until she finally says

"Peeta, I'm Pregnant"

The biggest smile has now crossed my face.

"Really?"

"Really"

"Oh Katniss you have made me the happiest man in the world."

***One month later***

**Katniss POV**

Today I am extremely nervous because today is the day we find out the baby's gender. Peeta wants a girl so she can be just like me. But I want a little blond haired blue-eyed boy. I don admit I sometimes picture a mini me hunting with me in the woods.

"Are you ready?", Peeta asks

"Ready if you are" He gives his breathtaking smile and we walk hand in hand into the doctor's office.

We barley get to sit down before the same nurse as before tells us Dr. Aurora is ready for us.

"Hi you two! Ready Katniss?"

I lie down on the chair as she lifts up my shirt and puts the gel on.

**Peeta's POV**

I can't stop smiling as I watch Katniss sitting that chair, radiant as ever.

"Well Mrs. Mellark you're baby is doing just great! It's looking very healthy and your right on track!"

There that brings a smile to Katniss's scowling face.

"Mr. and you are going to be having a… Baby Girl! Congratulations!"

Now I know my smile can't stop. This is one of the most happiest feelings I've ever had. Katniss is glowing as she too is smiling so wide.

"I love you", she says.

" I Love you too".

Next thing I know we are in the car and I'm still smiling.

"Who should we tell first?" I ask.

"Oh my gosh!"

"what is it?"

"We havnt even told Haymitch I'm pregnant!"

Shes right we havnt talked to Haymitch in over a year.

"Well how about we change that and tell him tonight?"

"Good Idea" And again with the smiling.

Next thing I know we are knocking on Haymitch's door until we find its unlocked.

Right when you walk through the barrier of the door the stench is unbearable. Its obvious Haymitch is beyond just hung-over. We find him passed out on the couch.

"Peeta I'm just gonna sit outsi-"

"Yea just go I'll take care of this."

**Katniss POV**

I walk outside and find an immediate relief. My stomach could definitely not have handled that. I walk for about 15 minutes and find myself at the gate of the woods.

I haven't been here since my first reaping day. The memories begin to swirl in my head but I rush them out of my head. I am just sitting down at me and Gale's meeting spot when I look up to find him standing there. Gale. Not even 10 feet away.

"I thought I might find you here," He said.

All I could do was just sit there and stare at him.

But when he opens his arms I don't resist his giant bear hug.

Then it all seems wrong. I see the last glance I took at Prim. The glint in her blonde hair, her mouthing my name, and…the explosion.

"What are you doing here Gale?"

"Well.. I missed you." I missed my home

"It's been 15 years Gale!" "Why didn't you call?!"

"Well why didn't you?"

"You know why I couldn't"

Dead Silence.

"I'm sorry Gale that was a little harsh."

"Its fine." "Look can't we just.. be friends again?"

"Gale..

"Please Katniss!" I know you and Peeta are together, but all I'm asking is just a friendship."

Finally I smile. Something about the sincerity in his voice and his eyes makes me believe him.

"Well alright why don't you..join us for dinner?"

"I will Katniss. I will."

And with that we went our separate ways.

"7:00 Gale don't be late!" I call over my shoulder.

"You know I won't!"

I can't help but smile all the way home. I'm glad we can mend our broken friendship.

When I get home I find Peeta already starting to cook dinner.

"Hey", I smiled

"Hey"

"Guess who I ran into in the woods"

"You went to the woods?" "Who?"

"Yes I did." I said smiling. "I ran into Gale"

"No way?!" what was Gale Hawthorne doing in District 12?"

"He's just visiting so I invited him over for dinner!"

"That was nice Katniss I'm glad for you"

I kiss him and go upstairs to change.

Gale is exactly on time at 7:00 the doorbell rings and Peeta answers it.

"Well bread boy,"he smiles how's victors village treating you?"

"Hey Gale, It's great come on in."

I come downstairs and give both the boys a smile. I guess I'm a tighter shirt than before because Gale looks at my stomach, to Peeta, to me and back to Peeta.

"Well well whatever happened to I don't want kids?"

"Mr. Boy with the bread here has a way of persuading me."

We all laugh and sit down for dinner. Dinner goes great and I can't help but actually feel grateful that Gale is here. After about 2 hours he departs with a promise he'll come back. I gladly indulge on my pillow, it's been a long day and I'm extremely exhausted.

"I love you my boy with the bread." I say stroking his cheek.

"I love you too." I drift into a deep sleep with not bad or good dreams but no dreams at all.


	3. Chapter 3

*** 3 Months Later ***

**Katniss POV**

I am only 5 months pregnant and Peeta is already making a bigger deal than he should.

"Are you sure I shouldn't stay home from work with you, I mean it's my bakery and-

"Peeta seriously just go I'm only 5 months!"

He shoots me one of those "I don't believe you looks" and finally gives in.

"Alright but only if you promise not to do anything to exhausting okay?"

" I promise now give me a kiss" He smiles and without hesitation he bends down to kiss me, and walks out the door.

The next thing I know I have fallen asleep and having yet again another nightmare.

This time its extremely vivid. President Snow is alive and he is trying to kill my baby. The scariest part is: Peeta is helping him and so is Haymitch and Gale. I wake up screaming their names only to find an empty house. I start thinking about Haymitch for some reason and I can't figure out why. Haymitch! We completely forgot to tell Haymitch about the baby! I am now up and going out the front door towards his house. How could we just forget? He's like family!

I knock on the door. No answer. I knock again but harder. I hear some stumbling in the background and some mumbling. Finally he opens the door.

"Well Katniss, come on in sweetheart!"

We sit on the couch and I realize his house is so..clean. Then I remember I hired a

Maid for him and seems like he let her finally clean. Poor girl.

"Okay what do ya want baby doll?"

"Haymitch, I need to tell you something and I feel awful for not telling you sooner."

"Geez Katniss what could it possibly be? I mean you and lover boy are-

"I'm pregnant"

He is speechless. Absolutely positively speechless.

"Oh my goodness." How far along are you?"

"5 months." We only found out 3 months ago, we were going to tell you but you were

too drunk to listen."

"Katniss.. I'm so sorry..I I… and all of a sudden he starts crying.

I don't think I would ever see Haymitch Abernathy cry.

"Sweetheart, I think I want to stop drinking. For the baby and the family.

Wow what other surprises could I get today?

" Haymitch.. that's just great!" "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks sweetheart, now you better head home I'm sure Peeta will be waiting for you"

I give him a hug and head out the door. But instead of heading back to the house I find myself walking towards the woods. I find it so relaxing just standing in here. There is a slight breeze and the smell of pine is not too strong but just enough to smell it. Without even thinking I stumble towards a place I haven't been able to go to for all these years. The pond where my father took me. I couldn't bear to come here because of all the memories but, right now this is just what I needed.

**Peeta's POV**

When I come home Katniss isn't home which starts to worry myself but I tell myself she'll be fine and she's probably on her way home. I turn the tv on and try to block the thoughts out of my head. After an hour I'm really starting to worry. Just as I'm about to go out and look for she comes through the door with a smile on her face.

"Katniss where have you been?!" "I've been worried sick!"

"Relax Peeta I was just on a walk in the woods and I-

"I thought I told you to relax today and do nothing that could hurt the baby?!"

"Peeta I I I'm sorry I just needed some air."

I can feel it in my body. I'm about to have an episode but before I can stop it I already hate Katniss.

**Katniss's POV**

Oh no I can see it in his eyes. His eyes are no longer their beautiful ocean blue but a horrifying black.

"You were trying to kill out baby weren't you!," he screams

"No Peeta not real, not real," I try to say calmly.

"You're a mutt! Maybe I should just kill you!"

"No Peeta no- before I can stop him his hands are on my throat and I can't breath.

I can feel the blood in my face tighten and I start to feel dizzy. Last thing I see is

Peeta's eyes change back to blue then I black out.

I wake up in a hospital room with Peeta already by my side.

"Katniss you're awake!"

"Hey..Is the baby okay?"

"Yes the baby is okay, I'm so sorry Katniss." I can see the brim of tears in his eyes.

"You couldn't help it it's okay."

"No! It's not okay what if next I actually kill you." "I need someway to control this."

"I promise Peeta we will find way to end this and we can get rid of the capitol in you once and for all."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

***3 ½ months later***

**Katniss's POV **

I am awaken by the smell of delicious breakfast sitting on the bed beside me. Oh Peeta what would I do without him. I look down at my swollen belly. I am now 8 ½ months pregnant but Peeta is treating me like a Queen. Breakfast in bed, rubbing my feet, giving me back massages, how could I ever deserve this?

There's a note sitting next to it saying " I took the day off, don't question but come down stairs after breakfast for a nice surprise"

I can't help but smile. When did he get so mischeavious?

I take a quick shower, wolf down my amazing breakfast and head downstairs.

I'm so surprised that no words form in my brain except for prim. There sitting with Peeta is my mom.

"Mom?"

"Oh Katniss!" she runs and gives me hug and I have to accept.

"What are you doing here?"

"I invited her, " Says Peeta.

"Wow mom its… so good to see you."

"Honey you are just glowing!"

"Thanks mom, I just can't believe you're here after no phone call in 15 years."

She gives a slight painful look and says, "Well I think you know some reasons."

Of course, Prim.

"I know mom but I wish you would have at least called."

"I'm sorry I've just been so busy with my job in district 4."

"Well thanks for coming, it means a lot."

**Peeta's POV **

Later that night I had just gotten out of the shower and Katniss was sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Hey love," I say as I kiss her softly.

"Hey" she kisses me back and it makes me want more.

This time I kiss her but with a little more passion. And we keep kissing.

Next thing I know we are sleeping side by side wrapped in each others warmth.

"Peeta, Peeta," I hear ever so slightly. "Peeta." This time I am shaken.

I look up and see a worried look on Katniss's face. I sit up immediately.

"What? What is it?"

"Peeta my water broke," she says with urgency.

As soon as I hear her say that I am up and in a groove.

"Okay so let me get dressed, you get dressed and go downstairs don't worry about a thing," I tell her.

I quickly get dressed and run to our guest room to tell Ms. Everdeen. She too is also up quickly. She runs downstairs while I follow right behind her.

"Okay lets hit the road Katniss."

"No wait. Call Haymitch."

"Are you sure? It's 2:30 in the morning."

"Yes please do it." And with that I run to the phone.

A very sleepy Haymitch answers the phone.

"Haymitch, Its Peeta-

"Well of course who else would it be and what do you want lover boy?"

"Haymitch, the baby is coming and we want you to come."

"Oh wow okay I'm up go ahead I'll meet you there."

We bid our goodbyes and off we go.

As we are about to enter the hospital Katniss has another contraction, which looks very painful considering she is ripping my mother-in-laws arm off.

"How many minutes apart were they?," asks Mrs. Everdeen

"Um about 10 minutes."

"Okay you should be doing fine."

I sit Katniss down and jog towards the front desk. It's the same bouncy recipient from our last visit.

"Hi would you like a wheel chair while I go get the doctor?"

"Um wow yea that'd be great."

I grab a wheelchair and we start for the elevators.

Just as we are about to go on the elevator Haymitch runs through doors stumbing over his own feet.

"Oh boy he's a sight." Says Katniss

"haha he sure is." "Haymitch over here!"

He finally finds us and we make it into the elevator.

"I'm glad you could come Haymitch."

"I wouldn't miss for the world sweetheart." And off we go on the beginning of the journey of parenthood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Peeta's POV**

It's been almost 5 hours and Katniss is only 5 centimeters dialated. We are defiantly in for a long morning. I can tell Katniss is in a lot of pain because ever time a contraction comes she nearly breaks my fingers.

"Peeta please help me, make is stop!"

"Katniss I will do whatever it takes to help you what can I do?"

"How do I deserve you? Can you rub my back please?"

"Of course."

I really want to try and help in every way I can for her. The doctor comes and finally gives us good news.

"Okay Katniss is now 4 centimeters dialated which means she can start pushing in about an hour or two."

"Just think Kat in 2 hours we are going to be parents!"

Fear and happiness shoots across her face and I can see it in those beautiful grey eyes.

"Peeta I'm not ready. What if I screw up, what if-

"katniss listen to me, you are going to be the best mother to our child and I love you so much."

"I love you to- ahhh."oh no another contraction.

"Katniss I'm right here, hold my hand."

This goes on for about another hour and a half when the doctor says she can finally push.

"Okay Katniss ready on three one two three."

She does this for about five minutes more until I swear she is about to give up.

"Peeta..I can't do..I'm so tired."

"I know katniss just think about how great the future is gonna be come just give one more push." "I love you."

And with the that she gives one more go and another huge scream and the next thing I know I'm hearing my daughters cries ring through the air.

**Katniss's POV**

When I hold my daughter for the first time I can't help finding the biggest smile on my face. And Peeta well he's a different story. Peeta's face is just lit up and his eyes are just gorgeous and filled with so much joy.

"Peeta we haven't even named her yet!"

"Well."he says with a smile, "why not now?"

"Okay do you have any ideas?"

"Lets name her after a flower."

I pause rejecting the idea at first but then welcoming it with full arms.

"Just like me and Primrose."

"Exactly." "Now what is the prettiest flower you can think of?"

"Well… a Rose!"

"Hmm Rose, I love it!"

"What about the middle name?"

"What if we did your mother's middle name?"

"Violet?" "hmm Rose Violet Mellark."  
"Yes Peeta I love it!"

"Welcome to the world Rose Violet Mellark." And he kisses her on the head.

Later Haymitch and my mom are welcomed into the room and boy are they over excited.

"Oh Katniss she is beautiful just like you!"

"Oh stop it mom." I can already feel my face gushing.

I look over to Haymitch I can almost see some tears in his eyes.

"This is Rose Violet Mellark, would you like to hold her?"

I can tell my mother is flattered by the use of her middle name and I know that we have chosen the perfect name.

As I pass over Rose to Haymitch I keep thinking that we need to officially have Haymitch in our family. I mean he basically has been family ever since after the first Hunger Games.

"Haymitch how would you like to be Grandpa Haymitch?"

"Oh wow I would feel honored sweetheart."

I love knowing that we now have added 2 more people to our family and it finally felt.. like a family. I felt like I was finally home.

With my mother standing next to a very happy Peeta and Haymitch holding my new baby girl it just feels like I have almost everyone I love surrounding me. It even feels like Prim is here, watching me with a smile on her face. I finally feel: Safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews! Please keep them coming! Enjoy the 6****th**** chapter!**

*2 months later *

**Katniss POV**

I am awaken to the cries of my 2 month old Rose. I look over to the clock: its 2:45. I love the fact that I'm a mother but, I haven't gotten a good amount of sleep since even before she was born. I can tell by the certain cry she's hungry. I could have sworn I fed her like 3 hours ago. I will myself to get out of bed and to her room down the hall. Rose's room is absolutely exquisite. Peeta painted the walls, which are a soft green with roses lining the top. I take her to the rocking chair and feed her, which doesn't seem to help. I try to burp her, rock her, and shush her but nothing seems to work. I finally decide to sing Rue's lullaby.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

Its almost scary how quickly she falls asleep. When I look up Peeta is standing the doorway.

"You should sing that more often."

"Well I'm sorry I woke you."

"No it was beautiful I'm glad I woke up."

I can feel myself blushing even in the darkness of our daughter's room.

We quietly go back to our room and I immediately fall on my pillow. Just before I fall asleep I can feel Peeta ever so lightly kiss my forehead and whisper, "I love you Katniss."

I barley smile before I am welcomed into sleep.

I wake up and look at the clock: 7:50. Peeta should have already left for the bakery so I hop in a warm shower and go to Rose's room. She looks so peaceful in her sleep so I decide to go downstairs first. I'm not quite sure what to do so I clean the house and go check on Rose. Right when I come into the room she starts to cry.

"Hi Rose how are we this morning?"

I feed her and we sit there in the rocking chair while I am enveloped in my thoughts. I begin to study Rose's features. She has Peeta's gorgeous ocean blue eyes, big and round, my nose and smile, and whats starting to look like light brown hair. Before I put her down I am interrupted by a knock at the door. I walk down stairs and put her in her play pen before I move towards the door. When I open it I am most defiantly surprised.

"Johanna Mason? What on earth are you doing here?"

"Well Katniss it's good to see you." She smiles "I heard a little rumor about you and lover boy."

"I'm assuming this is about a baby?"

"Yes I just couldn't believe my hears that Katniss Everdeen girl on fire was preggers so I had to see for myself."

I can't keep myself from laughing. She defiantly hasn't changed one bit.

"Come on in!"

The minute she sees Rose I can see her whole face softens and then she just lifts her head back and gives one big laugh.

"So this is the little stinker?"

"Yep her name is Rose Violet Mellark."

"Wow pretty name!"

"Thanks Johanna, you're welcome to stay the night if you don't have anywhere else to go."

She accepts my offer and we play with Rose until Peeta gets home.

When Peeta comes through the front door all Johanna can say is:

"So bread boy how'd you get Katniss to have this little stinker?"

"Johanna? What are you doing here?"

"I decieded to drop by on my way to District 4."

"District 12 isn't really on the way to-"

"Oh shut up I just had to come see you two," she says with a smile.

After dinner Johanna and I sat on the couch while Peeta cleans up.

"Katniss, I have to tell you something."

"Um okay go for it."

"I'm seeing someone."

"Really? Johanna that's so great! Who is he?"

"His name is Harvey Nix, that's why I'm going to 4 because his family lives there and I'm meeting them for the first time."

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" With that I bid her goodnight and we head to our separate bedrooms. While I'm putting Rose to bed Peeta comes in and kisses me on the cheek. I look into his eyes and can tell he is feeling happy and thinking about something which keeps my curiosity growing.

"Katniss we should add Johanna to our growing little family."

"I think that's a great idea, I'll ask her tomorrow."

"Kat our baby is beautiful."

"She really is isn't she."

I give him one long passionate kiss and head to bed. Being wrapped in the warmth of his arms reminds me of the days in the cave.

Last night Rose was very good by only crying once and tonight she is even better by not crying until 5:00. I get her up, feed her and hop in the shower.

When I come downstairs Peeta is eating what looks like an amazing cinnamon roll and I can't resist.

"Mmm Peeta these are amzing."

"Thank you I made them especially for you and Johanna."

Peeta leaves about an hour after Johanna wakes up. As shes eating breakfast and I'm feeding Rose I decide to ask her about joining our family.

"So Johanna, Rose doesn't have any Aunts or Uncles.." I give her the eyebrow hoping she catches what I'm saying.

"Your serious?" I give her a nod and she smiles and hugs me.

I feel like I finally have a real family. And it's growing ever so fast.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please feel free to review! I love hearing feedback! Thanks again!**

*10 months later*

**Peeta's POV **

I can't believe little Rose is turning one today! She has grown so much and I am feel like the happiest man alive. I'm taking the day off so I can help Katniss get ready for the party, which is also something new: we've never planned a kids birthday party before! We decided to bake a small cake with pink and red icing on it. So after breakfast I kiss Rose on the head and walk towards the bakery.

"Hey Peeta! I thought you were off today?" That's Landon, I hired him about 6 months ago because he needed college money and I have to say he has been a big help. He also reminds me a lot of myself when I was 18.

"Hey bud I'm just coming in to bake Rose's cake."

"Oh okay sweet just let me know if you need help."

"I will thanks, good luck with customers today."

"Thanks." I head towards the back of the bakery to start on the delicious cake.

I find myself so involved on the cake that its already been 2 hours and I'm not done yet. Landon comes in and asks if he can do anything but I bid him to his work.

When It's finally finished I step back and admire it. I know Katniss is going to love it!

I carefully walk home through the village with cake in hands feeling more excited with each step.

"Hey I'm home," I call as I'm walking through the door.

I see Rose stumbling towards me with her little baby legs. She just learned to walk not that long ago. I remember Katniss, Rose and I were at the bakery as a family for the first time and she walked down the hall about where I was making the cake today.

"Daddy," she says with open arms.

She learned to talk about 5 months ago. It was absolutely incredible. She said it right when Katniss was trying to put her to bed. She said "Ma." I will never forget that as long as I live.

I put the cake down and swoop her into my arms.

"Hey pumpkin you know what today is?"

"Bufday."

"Yes that's right it's your birthday!"

"Hey honey so I just got off the phone with Effie and she said she could make it in a few hours."

"That's great! It will be nice to see her."

"It will after all that time. Would you like to see the cake?"

"Oh yes absolutely." I take her hand and lead her to the kitchen table where my masterpiece is sitting.

She gasps and says "Oh Peeta it's absolutely gorgeous! How long did it take you?"

"Oh about 2 hours and a half." I can tell by her expression shes in love with it. I knew she'd like it.

About 30 minutes later the phone rings and I answer.

"Hello this is the Mellarks."

"Hey Peeta it's Johanna!"

"Hey do you think you can come to the party?"

"Well I have some great news and bad news, the good news is… I'm engaged!"  
"Oh wow what a surprise! That's great!"

"But the bad news is I can't come to the party because we'll be celebrating in District 4 with Harvey's family."

"Oh that's too bad, I know Katniss and Rose will miss you!"

"Yes please give my regards to them and especially little Rose! Tell her Auntie Johanna is sad she couldn't make it."

"I will, congratulations!"  
"Thanks Peeta talk to you later."

I get off the phone and Katniss immediately asks, "Who was that?"

"That was Johanna Mason telling me she couldn't come to the party because she got engaged!"

"No way! Johanna Mason engaged?!"

"I know I thought I never hear that in my life!"

"Wow well we better get started Haymitch and Effie should be hear soon. And also my mom should be here in about 30 minutes."

"Okay who else is coming?"

"Hmm I invited Gale and he told me he was going to call if he was on the wa-" Almost on cue the phone rings. This time Katniss answers it and I go check on Rose. When I walk into her room there are toys scattered everywhere.

"Rose what happened in here honey?" All she does is put her hands in the air like she has no earthly idea. I can't help myself from laughing at this sight.

"Whaths funny daddy?"

"Nothing sweetie let's get this mess picked up so we can have your party okay?"

She just nods her head and we begin to clean. When we're done I take her downstairs.

"So Katniss can Gale come?"

"Yep he is on his way right now and should be here in about 2 hours."

"That's great! The more the merrier right?"

**Katniss POV**

Before I can answer the doorbell rings. We both get up to get it, assuming it's our first party guest. When we open the door we see Haymitch and Effie standing side by side.

"Hey guys!", says Peeta. It takes me almost three times to realize that the two of them were holding hands. It looks like it takes Peeta about the same because we're both shocked. How is it possible that Effie Trinket and Haymitch Abernathy are dating? I thought they absolutely hated eachother?

"How did this…happen?" I say pointing to their hand holding.

"Well," Effie says.

Haymitch buds and explains, "She came over to my house about 2 days ago because she came in early for the party, and she came to my house because she didn't want to disturb you and the baby."

"So he let me in and something just,"

"Clicked." I cant keep my mouth from dropping open. The question comes out of Peeta before I can even speak.

"I thought you hated each other?"

"I guess not anymore," Haymitch says laughing.

I gotta say it's real nice having Haymitch sober all the time.

"Come on in guys," says Peeta

We all head towards the living room and awkwardly stand ther for a few seconds, but we quickly find a place on the couch.

"So where's Rose?", asks Effie

"Uhh she should be around here somewhere." I say

When I find her shes looking trhough the backyard windows at the forest where Gale and I used to hunt. I scoop her up and can't help myself but to look out in the woods and miss what I used to do there. Rose and I make it back to the living room just in time to hear a knock at the door. Surley it's my mother. My mother it is! Peeta answers it and in walks my mother.

"Katniss! Come here baby!"

"Hi mom!" I move over and give her a hug. She looks over at Rose and just smiles. I can see a special glint in her eye, knowing that that is her grandchild.

"Katniss she is abslolutley beautiful."

"She really is," says Effie. It's true though. My daughter couldn't be more perfect. She has Peeta's big blue eyes, a mixture of what seems to be brown and blonde growing in, she has an adorable smile, and her personality is perfect. Strong but soft.

The las knock is on the door and I can only assume it's Gale. I move towards the front door while everyone makes small talk. But when I open the door it's not just Gale. It's Gale with his armed linked with another girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Katniss POV **

My heart almost stops. I know Gale and me don't have anything romantic but, I've just never seen him with a girl. Ever. I mean he's had girls gawk at him in High School but I don't think I've ever seen him date a girl. I can barley get words out before Gale explains who she is.

"Mellarks, meet my girlfriend, Summer."

"Hi everyone its so nice to finally meet you." Summer says.

"Hi Summer." I choke out. Peeta ends up being the nice one by finally inviting them in. My mother, Haymitch, and Effie all say hi and seem a little be surprised also and shower him with questions.

"So Gale how did you too meet?" My mom says.

"Well," Gale starts, "I had bruised my wrist pretty badly in training one day, and I hat to go to the hospital."

"I ended up being his nurse and we just hit it off I guess." Summer says with a smile.

I actually can't help myself but smile. Gale has finally found a girl. A very sweet and smart one too. I look over at Peeta and he mouths I like her too me, I answer back with me too. Once everyone is settled I go get Rose from her room and she gets very excited for her cake. When she blows out her candles theres an escape of a few awws throughout the room. I look at her perfect face and realize I did it. I survived being a mother for a year. Fear shoots through me as I think about the hunger games and Prim. How Prim died because of the capitol. I hold Peeta's hand for protection and stroke Rose's hair for comfort. I have no idea what I would survive without these two. I look around the room at my growing family. Gale and Haymitch are talking while eating pieces of cake, Effie, my mom, and Summer are talking as a group, and Peeta is feeding Rose with the biggest smile on his face. I just love my little mixed up family.

**Peeta's POV**

"C'mon Rose choo choo you know you want the cake." I love feeding Rose. She is such an easy baby to take care of. I can already tell she's a little baker but has a fiery passion like Katniss. Gale and I make eye contact and he motions me to go outside with him. We sit on a bench under a big oak tree in our back yard.

"Peeta I uh uh wanna talk to you man to man."

"Alright Gale go ahead."

"Well I really like Summer, I mean I love her. I want to marry her but honestly I'm pretty scared. How did you know with Katniss, that she was the one?"

"Honestly the moment I laid eyes on her. I just knew in my gut that I loved her and that there couldn't be anyone else. I mean when we went into the hunger games I knew I had to protect her no matter what happened."

"Thanks Peeta that really helps." He gives me a wink. "I think I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight on our walk through the forest."

"Wow Gale that's great! Congratulations!" I hear Rose start crying from inside and decide I should go help her.

"Well I better get back inside it was nice talking you to. Good luck tonight!"

"Thanks Peeta you really helped." I give a smile and we head back inside. When I walk up to Katniss I take Rose and she asks,

"What was that all about?"

"You'll see tonight." And I give her my famous wink. She smiles right back. Gosh I love that smile. Rose begins to wail even harder.

"Peeta she's tired let me take her to bed."

"No I got it you go enjoy our company."

"But Peeta-

"No buts just go I got it." Before she can protest I turn my back and walk towards the stairs. In my opinion putting Rose to sleep is the easiest thing but for some reason she is extremely fussy. When I'm changing her clothes I notice on her back there are some breakouts. But when I look closer I realize they are hives. Fear and a little bit of panic shoots through me. I try to stay calm and quickly take my crying Rose downstairs. I guess my expression is pretty serious because Katniss immediately walks over and asks me,

"Peeta what's wrong?"

In return I show her her back, which has gotten a little bit worse.

"Omigod Peeta what is that?"

"I think it's hives, we need to take her to the hospital."

"Katniss whats wrong dear?" asks.

"Rose has got some sort of hives, were going to take her in."

"Oh well let me check her out real quick." I almost forgot she's a nurse

"These are defiantly hives, and it looks like they were caused by an allergic reaction. You need to go to her doctor."

"Thanks Mom." Says Katniss.

Katniss and I tell everyone not to worry and go home. Of course Haymitch doesn't listen and hops in the car with us. Rose still is a little bit whiney but still looks like she itches every where. While driving there Katniss leans over in the seat and says,

"Peeta I'm really scared, what if this is really serious?"

"Relax Katniss she's going to be fine." I try to keep telling myself that also.

I can tell Katniss is having a hard time believing too. When we come into the parking lot Haymitch gasps and I nearly slam on the breaks.

"It looks like her eyes are getting poofy and her lips are starting to swell." Haymitch states. Katniss climbs out of the car and as quickly and calmly as she can takes Rose out of the car. One look at her and she looks like she's about to burst into tears. I can tell Katniss is trying to stay strong. We rush inside and before we can say anything the nurse at the front desk pages Rose's doctor, .

"Right this way." The nurse hurridly takes us to an examination room while 2 nurses take my crying Rose away from us.

**Katniss POV**

When the nurse shuts the door the room is dead silent. I begin to pace the room and thoughts swirl into my head. What did I do wrong? Did I give her anything that made her this way? Is this my fault? I look at Peeta to Haymitch. They both look pretty worried and swirled in what must be the same thoughts I have. I start to pace harder and think harder.

"Katniss sweetheart come sit down."

"Haymitch I can't! That's my baby in there!"

"I know I know."

"What if she dies and it's all my fault? I knew I couldn't be a mother!"

"Katniss don't ever say that. It is not your fault at all and you are an amazing mother." Of course Peeta says that. I can't help but still think in the back of my mind that it's my fault. For what seems like the longest 15 minutes of my life the doctor finally comes in. She comes in with a very grim look on her face. I think I'm about to pass out.

**Hoped you liked it! What do you think will happen hmmm? Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Katniss POV**

When I see the look on the doctor's face I can't breath. I can't think nor can I even speak. I study his face and see a hint of a smile. I can't help but wonder if that's to calm me down or it actually means she's okay. Before I can Peeta speaks,

"Is she alright? Is she…dead?" The doctor gives a breath and says,

"No, your daughter is not dead." My body is instantly filled with relief, but is brought down again when I know there is some bad news.

"It seems to be that Rose was stung by wasp and is highly allergic to them."

"How did I not notice that?" asks Peeta

"Rose didn't even go outside." Stated Haymitch.

"Well", Dr. Aurora starts, "She was stung in the arm pit so I'm assuming it maybe got into your house, crawled up her arm without her knowing and stung her."

I feel stunned. How could we not know this? Now I am holding Peeta's hand harder than I did on the chariot. Dr. Aurora continues,

"We have her now very closely monitored and would like to keep her over night just to make sure."

"Okay" says Peeta "Is there anything wrong with her? Such as permanent damage?"

"No except for a little scar under her elbow. The stinger was in there really deep and we had to cut out a little skin."

Peeta's grip becomes tighter.

"But don't worry," she says "Rose is doing great." We thank her and she leaves the room. No one says anything for a short minute until Peeta finally says,

"Haymitch you need to get home."  
"No I'm staying right here."

"Haymitch-

"I am her grandpa and I am staying whether you like it or not sweetheart."

Peeta gives up almost too quickly. I guess were all pretty tired and don't want to put up a fight with each other. A nurse comes in about 10 minutes later to tell us we can see Rose now. My heart feels like it's going to beat right out of my chest. I look into Peeta's eyes and instantly feel a little calmer. Just the presence of him makes me calm. We walk down a hallway, which I assume must be for younger children and toddlers. I hear the cries of other babies and walk a littler closer to Peeta. We finally reach Rose's room and I almost start balling when I see her hooked up with tubes. She looks peaceful. A little noise comes out of Peeta, I look over and see tears welling up in his eyes. I wonder how much harder this must be for him. He probably feels like its his fault. I reach over and whisper in his ear,

"Peeta it's not your falt." He just nods and says nothing.

"Peeta look at me." He look at me and I know he's about to lose it.

"Listen, this is not either of our faults okay? How could we have known?"

Haymitch buds in and adds, "C'mon lover boy it really isn't your fault."

Leave it to Haymitch to make him believe him. Peeta nods and gives a slight smile then turns back to Rose. Once we have gotten closer too her he strokes her little hairs and kisses her cheek.

"You can go home Katniss, you too Haymitch."

"But Peeta- I start.

"No butts Katniss. Go home. I need to stay with her, please."

I finally give up and tell him okay. I kiss Rose on the cheek and head out with Haymitch by my side. The car ride home isn't much different. Just silence.

**Peeta's POV**

I am now sitting in a chair in Rose's hospital room. I look at the time, 12:30. I feel extremely exhausted but I can't fall asleep knowing that Rose is in a hospital room and it's my fault. I know Katniss told me it wasn't but I can feel the guilt throughout my body. Eventually I fall asleep but wake up to Rose's crying. I get up and walk to her bed just as a nurse walks in.

"Oh you don't have to worry about her sir were feeding her."

"Thank you" I manage to choke out.

"Hey Rose." She looks up at me and says "Daddy."

"Yea it's daddy." I say smiling at her. I wonder if she'll remember this when she gets older. I wonder if she'll remember that I stayed with her all night. She pokes at one of her tubes, but the nurse tells her not to. Of course when the nurse turns around she does it again. She really does have a rebellious side.

" you can go back to sleep and relax, I can take it from here."

I can't help it so I accept her offer and slump back in my sleeping position on the chair. When I fall asleep I have a nightmare. The mutts from my first hunger games are running after me and I'm holding Rose. Then she gets stung by a wasp and falls out of my arms, straight into the mutts. I wake up sweating and panting before I realize where I was. It's now 6:30 and I can't help but wonder how Katniss is doing. I give her a call and which she tells me she'll be there in an hour and that everybody from the party made it home okay. Wow I almost forgot about the party. It seems so long ago that I was talking to Gale. Gale! I need to know if he proposed to Summer! I decide to call him later since it's so early. Rose isn't awake yet so I decide to go back to my chair and get some extra sleep. When I wake up it's now 8:00 and I see Katniss standing over Rose. She looks back at me and says

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Hey how's Rose?"

"Well be able to take her home once Dr. Aurora gives one more look at her."

"That's great!" She smiles at me and I get up from my chair. We both just stare at Rose for a little while until the doctor finally comes in.

"Well Mellarks it look like you can take Rose home, but just keep a close eye on her. Oh and also here is an Epi-Pen in case she gets stung again and you're far away from the hospital."

"Thank you for everything." I say. She nods and 2 nurses come in to help discharge her. While on our way home Katniss grabs my hand and says,

"Peeta we got through it, we got through the first hump of parenthood."

I smile to myself and say,

"We did didn't we." I now smile all the way home. I will never get used to the ups and downs of parenthood.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you liked that last chapter! Aren't you happy Rose is okay?:) Thank you for reviews and please write more!**

***5 months later*******

**Peeta's POV**

I can't believe today Gale is getting married. I remember 5 months ago when he told me. I was going to call him to ask if he had done it yet and I completely forgot. Luckily he called that night, said he took Summer on a Picnic in the woods and proposed there! The wedding is in District 2, which means this is our first trip with Rose! I couldn't be happier this weekend. We had to leave Rose with Mrs. Everdeen because Katniss and I are the best man and Maid of Honor. We've got weddings all over the place now: Haymitch and Effie are engaged, Summer and Gale are about to get married, and Johanna and Harvey are getting married next month! I look over and see Mrs. Everdeen with Rose just now sitting down in one of the aisles. This reminds me so much of Katniss and I's wedding. I remember exactly how she looked. She looked like a gliding swan in a beautiful pond. It was the happiest day of my life. Our wedding was of course a little smaller, but I liked that. The music begins to play and some nerves begin to form. I can't wait to see Katniss coming down the aisle, but this time in a more..simple dress. I walk slowly down the aisle with my best smile on my face. Now as I'm standing here looking around I can see that just about everyone from our wedding is here: Hazelle, Posy, Rory, Vick, Greasy Sae, Johanna and even Plutarch Heavsbee. Now I can clearly see Katniss walking down the aisle. My breath is taken away. She is in a simple green strapless dress with a white sash. Her hair is down, curled and half back. How could I ever deserve such a beautiful wife and child?

**Katniss POV**

I feel so weird coming down the aisle again. I actually feel a little nervous. I steal a glance at Peeta, he gives me a slight wink. Boy does he look handsome in his tux.

Its about another 10 minutes before its finally time for Summer to walk down the aisle. My breath is almost taken out of me. Summer looks incredible. Her long, flowing dress makes her look like she's just floating. I can't help but feel a pain of jealousy of her. It's weird to think someone else is marrying Gale. I push the thought out of mind and focus on how happy I should be. Gale looks also very handsome in his tux. Before I know it Gale and Summer are kissing and they couldn't look happier. Now Peeta and I are dancing on the dance floor.

"You look absolutely gorgeous."

"You don't look to bad yourself." I grin at him.

"You know we should go check on Rose, I don't want your mom to be stuck with her the whole time."

"haha good idea lets go ahead." When I spot Rose and my mom I break into a smile. She is dancing around in her little green dress with a huge grin on her face.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She cries. She runs into my arms and I scoop her up.

"Hey pumpkin you havin fun?"

"Yes! Yes!" Gosh I love my little girl. It almost makes me want to have more kids. I give it a second thought and walk over with Peeta and my mom to congratulate Gale.

"Hey Gale congrats!" Says Peeta.

"Hey you guys thanks."

"You look handsome Gale." I manage to muster out.

"You look pretty good yourself." He gives me a toothy grin. He turns to Rose ands says, "And don't you look adorable." He tickles her stomach and she giggles.

**Peeta's POV**

I watch as Gale tickles Rose and wonder if he'll ever have kids. I kind of miss the baby stage. Even though Rose is almost 1 and a half I can't help but want another pair of little footsteps stumbling through the house. Hm maybe I'll talk to Katniss.

We stay at the reception about another hour until Rose becomes fussy. We congratulate the newly weds and head on the train home. While Rose is asleep I decide to pop to question to Katniss.

"Katniss have you ever wondered about having more kids?" She gives a thinking look and answers,

"I don't know." "I was thinking about it earlier, but I think we should wait a little longer and let Rose grow up a little." I actually couldn't agree more with her.

"I think that's a brilliant idea." I kiss her on the forehead and try to fall asleep.

***1 month later***

Today Johanna Mason is getting married. I can't believe it! Who knew that she would ever get married?! Me and Katniss are again the Maid of Honor and Best man. Rose is sitting with Grandpa Haymitch and Effie, which today she is officially one and a ceremony seems to go by faster this time and before I know it Johanna mason is now Johanna Nix. I gotta say, it really is weird.

**Katniss POV**

Once again I am dancing with my handsome man at a wedding reception.

"So what do you think of those two love birds." He says gesturing towards Harvey and Johanna.

"I think they are absolutely in love."

"Hm really? Just like we are?"

"Yes." I smile "just like we are.

"I am going to go steal a dance with Summer. Why don't you dance with Gale."

We walk over to them and I am now engulfed in his arms.

"So how's the married life going?" I ask him.

"Its good I like it."

"I always knew you'd find a girl."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well" I start. "You're handsome and I always remember girls talking about you and looking at you."

"Well so I always knew you'd find a boy."

"Did you?" I say with a smirk.

"Mmm maybe so maybe not." Ha typical Gale humor.

"Looks like Peeta and Summer are having a nice conversation." I look over at them. Indeed they do look like they're getting along just fine. Suddenly I feel like Gale and Summer need to be apart of our family. I feel like Gale has always been my brother.

"Gale, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Would you like to join our family. Officially as Uncle Gale and Aunt Summer?"

"I kinda thought I already was." He gives me a smile and a wink. It's good to have him back.


	11. Updating

**Hey followers! I know I haven't updated in a long time but, I'm super busy with school and activities. I will be updating this weekend I promise!(if you even want me to keep going hahaha) If you have any ideas also just put them in the reviews! Thanks! - Madi1292**


	12. Chapter 11

***4 weeks later***

**Katniss POV **

I wake up to my blaring alarm at 6:30 a.m. I groan as I pull myself out of bed and shut my alarm off. I love the mornings but sometimes I only want to stay in bed with Peeta's arms wrapped around me. Today we have to wake up extra early because Johanna and Harvey are getting married today and the drive to district 7 is about 5 hours. As I head toward the shower I hear Peeta stirring behind me. I take extra long in my shower and pick the most comfortable settings I possibly can. I still remember the first time I used a shower like this and how confusing it was. I chuckle at my 16 year old self, then I immediately stop when thoughts of the hunger games flood to my brain. I hear Rose start to whine as Peeta takes her downstairs for some breakfast.

"Katniss what do you want for breakfast?" He hollers from downstairs.

He is always so thoughtful.

"Just some regular eggs and toast!" I yell back.

I quickly get dressed and make my way downstairs.

I stop at the bottom of the stairs watch my husband work while my little wonder picks at her eggs talks her cute baby gibberish.

By the time we eat breakfast and load up the car its 7:10 and we are on our way.

"Peeta are you sure we have everything." I ask for the millionth time.

"Yes, Katniss now stop worrying and enjoy the ride!"

I do as instructed but I still don't relax all the way. Eventually I find myself drifting in and out of sleep and when I wake up I spy on Rose who is fast asleep in her car seat.

"Peeta look behind you." I whisper

He takes a quick look back and we both smile at each other.

A very long couple hours later we arrive at the hotel. We unpack are things and Peeta calls Johanna while I try to entertain Rose.

"Hey little duck you wanna play with mommy?" She nods her head with excitement.

I pick her up and sit her down on the bed.

"Okay so this is what you do your going to pat your hands on your lap then together and then against mine." Her eyes grow wide with excitement. She slowly gets the hang of it and finally she spreads her smile so wide you can't even see her eyeballs. All of a sudden I have a flashback of me playing the exact game with Prim when she was little. I remember her rosy little cheeks and the way she used to have that little glint in her eye when I asked her if she wanted to play with me. I feel hot tears forming and a lump in my throat. Why does everything have to remind me of Prim?

"Hey Katniss what's wrong?" I stop playing the game and fall into his embrace.

He immediately knows what's wrong. We keep in each others arms for 5 minutes until we realize Rose has been staring at us the whole time with a confused look on her face.

"Whts wwong momma?" I sigh and say.

"You'll understand when you older."

"But imma big gurl!" She pouts and puts her hands on her hips. Peeta and I both laugh.

"Yes you are but you have to wait until you're eeeeven bigger."

She just her head and finds a coloring book to draw in. I swear she is already a good artist just like Peeta. We wait for a few more hours until it's time to start getting ready and head towards the church. As the Maid of Honor I am the first bridesmaid to see Johanna in her dress. She looks absolutely stunning. Hair pulled back into an elegant bun, her dress just floats around her, you would never guess she was as fierce as she is.

"Oh Johanna you look…just incredible!"

She just gives me a huge smile that she can't wipe off her face.

"I can't believe that I'm actually getting married, I never thought it would be like this."

"Hey I can't believe I would have kids and Rose is my prized possession."

We both chuckle and stare at the ground. If only President Snow were here. I would laugh in his face because look at us now. Me and Peeta got married and now have a kid, Gale is married, Johanna is getting married, and Haymitch and Effie are getting married, everyone couldn't be happier.

"I'll see you out there." I say and give her a hug.

For some reason I feel as though something bad is going to happen today. Like someone might die. I quickly dismiss the thought and walk into my changing room.

"Everyone is fine." I say aloud. "Peeta is getting ready and Rose is with Effie."

Within 30 minutes the wedding is about to begin. I can't help but feel a little bit nervous as I wait behind the closed doors. The music begins and that's my cue! The doors open and I try to put on my best smile. Something just feels off. I look around in the crowd for comfort. I smile at my mom, Peeta, and I give wink at Gale. I feel relief as I sit down next to Peeta and clasp his hand with mine. Right as Johanna are about to kiss everything is a blur. I hear a gunshot and Peeta falling down. Gale punches the guy in the face, but not before he fires a shot into my arm. I feel pain, but instinct is to put two fingers over Peeta's wound on his neck. Everybody rushes over but I feel like I'm underwater drowning, everything is barley audible. I try as hard as I can to press on his wound.

"Peeta." I whisper, "Stay with me, please."

I hear people say call 911, get help, someone grab Katniss, I hear Rose crying. Then I black out.

**Sorry it's kinda short but I hoped you liked it! What do you think will happen dun dun dun! Who was that shot Katniss and Peeta? Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Peeta's POV**

I wake up and find myself in a hospital room. I'm a little confused at first but then I remember the gunshot and the pain. The last thing I remember was Katniss putting pressure to my wound and then her collapsing. Once again she saved my life.

"Omigosh Peeta!"

"He's awake!"

"Somone get Katniss!" I hear.

"Hey Peeta It's Haymitch."

"And Harvey!"

I lift my head but feel instant pain so I put it back down.

"Woah there why don't you just slow down."

"Where's Katniss?" I say

"Don't worry buddy shes next door, safe and sound." Says Harvey.

"Katniss is coming." I think that was Effie.

Katniss comes wheels in on a wheelchair with her arm in a splint.

"Katniss!" I say

"It's okay Peeta I'm right here."

"You're okay?"

"Yea, I'm alright."

"Where's Rose?"

"She's with Gale and Summer in the waiting room."

"Katniss… You saved my life." She blushes and looks away.

"Oh nooo I just-"

"No Katniss you did, you pressed your fingers against my wound. I would have bled to death if it weren't for you." Suddenly it's like we're back in the cave. I have a hurt leg and Katniss just came from fighting off Clove.

"We saved each other." She says while she strokes my hair.

"Well okay I'm going to go get the doctor." Says Effie.

"I'll go with her." Haymitch says

"I guess I'll go find Johanna." Harvey says as he walks out of the room.

"I don't what I would do without you Katniss."

"Peeta stop it would have done the same thing for me."

"I love you Katniss." I grab her hand and she kisses me lightly on the forehead.

"I love you too, now get some rest while you can." She says and wheels out.

I can't believe how lucky I am. I have a amazing, beautiful, brave, and intelligent wife, A sweet and adorable little girl, and friends and family I love. I can't wait till our family grows even bigger.

**Katniss POV**

I too am very tired as I wheel back to my hospital room I can't wait to just sleep a little while. When I come in I find Gale and Johanna waiting for me.

"Hey guys." I smile.

"We thought we almost lost you and lover boy." Johanna says as she helps me out of my wheelchair. I didn't hurt my legs but the doctor doesn't thing I'm quite stable because of the blood amount I lost.

"I wish I could done something else, Catnip."

"Gale you saved me from getting shot worse."

"Yea but I could have prevented you from getting shot at all." Johanna quietly steps out.

"Gale. Don't beat yourself up this isn't your fault."

"Catnip I thought I lost you! I still care about you ya know." I'm speechless.

"I may be married to another woman I love, but you and I are still best friends that could have been more. And best friends care about each other." Then he walks out of the room. What was that all about? I'm too tired to think so I just close my eyes and let sleep into my body. When I wake up just about everyone is in my room. Johanna, Gale, Summer, Haymitch, Effie, my mom, Rose, and even Harvey. Apparently Peeta is still sleeping.

"Look mommy's awake." Johanna says to Rose. Her face lights up and she stumbles over to my bedside.

"Mommy!" I try to sit up for her and give her my best smile.

"Hey sweetie! Did you have fun with all your aunts and uncles?" They're technically not blood related but I would count every person in this room an aunt or an uncle to her.

"Yep!"

"You ready to see daddy?"

"Yea! Yea!"

"Okay we'll go in a little bit. Let mommy get up." I'm up and in my wheelchair in the next minute or two with the help of my mom.

"Katniss I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too mom." I flash her a smile.

"I love you"

"Love you too mom."

I tell everyone they can go home and we'll give them updates. Effie of course offers to take Rose and I except. Everyone eventually agrees to go and they head out except for my mother. When we wheel into Peetas room He is already up and talking to our doctor. They see us come in and Peeta smiles even bigger.

"Hello Mrs. Mellark, My name is Dr. Moon. I was the doctor that did your husbands surgery."

"Hi it's nice to meet you, this is my mom Krysti Everdeen.**(I know it never said her name in the book but I just had to make one up) **

"Hi it's nice to meet you Dr. Moon."

"Please call me Mitchell."

"Well it's nice to meet you Mitchell."

"You too. So I just wanted to give you all more information about Peeta's surgery." He pauses and I give him a nod. "Everything went great and Katniss if it wasn't for you Peeta probably would have bled to death." I blush again and look at the ground.

"Katniss I also have the results for your arm. You should be okay to walk by tomorrow but I want your arm in a splint for about 3 weeks. Then you can come in for a check up and we'll see how your doing."

"How long until Peeta will be discharged." I ask

"We'll give him maybe two more days and then see from there. We tell him thank you and my mother says she better get back to the hotel room and check on our stuff. I'm left with just Peeta and I.

"Come here Katniss." He motions me on the bed and I carefully stand out of the wheelchair and slip into his hospital bed. He strokes my hair and kisses me on the head, then on the lips.

"We never get any alone time anymore." He says, "I miss it."

"Me too, what can I do to make you happier Peeta?"

"Well, can I ask you something."

"Anything in the world." I tell him.

"Can we have another baby?" I'm about to tell him no but then I stop myself. I can almost see a little mini Peeta running around the house. A little boy with beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes cooking in the kitchen with his daddy, I smile a little bit.

"We'll see." I say with a mischievous smile. "We can't really do anything with you attached to all these tubes can we?"

"I guess not." He smiles back and I get butterflies in my stomach. Next thing I know were both fast asleep in each other's arms. All I dream about is Peeta and the little boy that could possibly appear into our family in just a year's time.


	14. Chapter 13

***3 months later***

**Katniss POV**

I am awakened by the smell of bacon and the sound of whispering. When I open my eyes I see my gorgeous husband and my beautiful 1 ½ year old daughter standing in front me with a tray full of food.

"Happy mothers day and Birthday!" Peeta says and Rose attempts to say.

I sit up and smile at both of them.

"Aww thank you. Rose did you help daddy make breakfast?"

"Mmmhmm!" Is her reply.

Peeta walks over and gives me a soft kiss.

"I hope your day is great sweetie."

"Thanks." And I kiss him back.

"Ewwww!" Rose shouts. All we can do is laugh. I almost forgot she was standing there.

"Okay Rose watch out the tickle monster is out to get you!" Peeta shouts and runs towards her then she screams and runs away. I must have the cutest family ever. The breakfast Peeta and Rose made is delicious, so I eat all of it. I take a quick shower and go downstairs to see what the day has in store for me.

"Good morning." I say as I kiss Peeta on the cheek and Rose on the head.

"So Katniss, what do you want to do today?"

"Well I was thinking we should have…a picnic!"

"Yeaaaa!" Rose yells.

"I think that is a great idea." Says Peeta. "We'll a little later in the day when it's cooler. The rest of the day goes great and I get a lot of birthday phone calls,one of them was a very interesting one.

"Hey Katniss It's Gale!"

"uh hey! Whats up?"

"Happy Birthday Catnip!"

"haha thanks Gale."

"I also have some great news to tell you."

"Um okay what is it?"

"Summer is pregnant. I'm going to be a father."

It feels like I've been punched in the chest. I just can't imagine Gale raising a child. It's weird. Yet I always pictured him with a beautiful family.

"Wow..Gale..that's, that's great. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Katniss, I got to go. Have a great day!"

"So what's up with Gale?" asked Peeta

"Well, Summer is pregnant."

"Wow that's great! What's wrong?"

"I don't know it's just weird thinking about Gale the boy used to hunt with being a father."

"Hmm I can see that. Why don't we go on our picnic to keep your mind of it."

"Yea okay I'll get Rose's things and you get the food."

As I'm walking down the stairs I feel a sudden wave of dizziness and I have to hold on the railing to keep from falling. I get a familiar feeling in my stomach and rush to the bathroom. Mmm I think It must be food poisoning.

"Mommy awe wyou okay?" I look and see Rose with a very concerned look on her face. It might just be the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"Yea, Rose mommy's fine. You ready to go?" I scoop her up and meet Peeta out the door. The picnic couldn't be more magical. The weather is perfect, all the flowers in the meadow have bloomed, and the sunset is just beginning to start. We pick a spot in the shade near the lake my father use to take me to. It feels good to finally get to show Rose these woods of my childhood. Maybe one day I'll teach her to use a bow and arrow.

**Peeta's POV**

I look at my beautiful wife and child. They couldn't look any happier. I'm glad we went on a picnic because this is just what we needed after all of those long weeks of recovery from the shooting. We sit down in the grass and begin our meal.

"Mommy I like it out here." I smile at Katniss and she smiles at me.

"Me too sweetie."

"We should come every Sunday." I say.

"Yeaaaa!" Rose shouts.

"I think that's a great idea." I say. I just wanna stop time and never leave here. It's perfect. But interrupting my thoughts is reality. A clap of thunder.

"Uh oh, we'd better get back." Katniss says. We pack everything up and I carry a very tired Rose on my back. By the time we make to the house she's fast asleep. I put her to bed and notice that Katniss isn't around anywhere. I check the den, the kitchen, the closet, our bedroom. Then I find her in the bathroom. I knock on the door and say,

"Katniss you okay?" She opens the door but dosent say anything for a few seconds, then blurts out,

"Peeta, I'm pregnant." Pregnant! This amazing! I feel like I'm walking on air!

"Really?!" She nods.

"Katniss this is incredible!" I embrace her and kiss her with passion. We hold each others embrace.

"Peeta I hope it's a boy just like you."

"I actually was kinda hoping for another girl."

"Oh no you weren't." She teases. It actually would be nice to have a son. I could teach him how to bake or play sports while Katniss can teach him how to hunt.

"If there isn't another Hunger Games by then." Katniss states.

"Katniss listen to me. There will never be any more hunger games okay? You fought to keep our country safe and I will not let anything happen to it." She gives me a solemn nod and trudges downstairs. For the rest of the evening we stay huddled next to eachother while we watch the May rain soak the ground.

**Sorry It was kind of short! But Katniss is pregnant again woohoo! Got any name ideas? Please review and thanks for reading! I hope to get more updates this weekend!**


	15. Chapter 14

***4 weeks later***

**Peeta's POV**

I can't believe today is our first ultra sound! I can't wait to see my new baby already growing. We walk in hand in hand and sit in the waiting room for our name to be called. "Katniss Mellark." Finally it's our turn.

Katniss sits on the chair while the doctor puts the gel on her stomach and our appointment has begun.

"I'm kinda nervous." Katniss whispers.

"I'm right here." I say and grasp her hand. The doctor is silent for a few minutes as she studies the baby. I start to get worried and I can see Katniss has got a little anxious.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I ask.

"Oh nothing's wrong Peeta." Phew a sigh of relief! "Actually your babies are just fine." Babies? "Congratulations Katniss, you're pregnant with twins!"

Twins? This is just.. I mean I'm speechless! I look over at Katniss who seems to be in the same state as me. We kiss and hug each other while laughing and crying all at the same time. The rest of the day feels amazing.

"So, who should we tell first." She smiles as were walking through Victors Village.

"Well I think your mom deserves to know don't you think?

"Hm that's a definite." She says with a smile. "Oh and Haymitch!"

"Definitely Haymitch. Oh! Summer and Gale! Didn't you say Summer was pregnant?"

"Oh I forgot about that! I guess our kids are going to be the same age!"

I think about it. Yea its going to be really fun having a kid the same age as Gales kid.

"Peeta," she says, "twins." We both smile at each other and walk up the door way to Haymitch's house to pick up Rose. When we open the door we see haymitch dressed in a pink tutu with glitter all over his face and hair.

"So I guess someone had fun." I say laughing.

"Well you could say that." He winks and we walk in.

"Mommy!" Rose shouts as she comes running towards Katniss.

"Hey Rose did you have fun? Go give daddy a hug!" Gosh she has grown so much in the past couple of months. She giggles asI pick her and fly her around.

"Rose go play with your toys so we can talk to Uncle haymitch for a little while."

She smiles and nods while we sit down with Haymitch.

"So Haymitch", I start, "How has being sober been?"

"Good, good. I think it's been almost a 2 years since I've had a drink."

"Were so happy for you." Katniss says.

"Thank you, it really has felt pretty good."

"Well," Katniss turns to me, "We have something to tell you too." He looks surprised and urges us to go on.

"I…am pregnant." He looks shocked but then he smiles and I can tell he is happy.

"I'm so happy for you-"

"Wait there's more, I'm not just pregnant but I'm pregnant with twins." Now he definitely looks surprised.

"Wow I was not expecting that from you two." We all laugh.

"Haymitch what's going on with you and Effie." The look on his face tells me somethings wrong. "Well we… fought last night. We were arguing about the wedding and I just don't know. It ended up with me sleeping on the couch and getting the silent treatment."

"It'll be okay I'm sure that you'll make up in a few days time." I try to comfort him.

"You don't understand. She called off the wedding." This leaves me in total shock. How could they be totally in love then she just snaps at him?

"Wow. I'm sure she didn't mean it. I mean why don't you just talk to her Haymitch."

"But she won't-

"No I'm mean really talk to her. Try to understand what's going through her head and maybe she'll tell you everything that remains a mystery to you." He hangs his head and just says, "Okay I'll try."

**Haymitch POV**

"Okay I'll try." I say just to please Peeta and myself. How am I going to fix this? When Katniss and Peeta leave I try to pull myself together. The woman I love is pushing me away, what do I do? She should be home from the bakery any minute now. Effie started working at Peeta's bakery several weeks ago and from what I hear she's becoming quite the cook. I sit on the couch quietly pondering to myself when I hear the front door open. She comes in without saying a word.

"Effie sweetie I made dinner." She doesn't even respond.

"Effie can we please talk? I want to know what's causing you to feel this way. Please just tell me everything." I can tell she's thinking about and finally she decides to come sit on the couch with me.

"Just tell me everything I need to know." I say softly. She tells me everything from the rebellion up until she was rescued and after that. I never realized what they did to her. I thought they were just torturing Peeta but I was very very wrong. Effie says they would come into her jail cell and ask her things about the rebellion, and when she said she didn't know they would hit and kick her. Sometimes just for pure pleasure they would take all her clothes off except her bra and underwear and just gawk at her. The worst part she said was they sexual abused her. My heart drops when she says this.

"Its..just… I don't feel like I can trust people anymore. I'm so afraid that if I do something wrong with you..I will be.." Then she starts sobbing. I'm not sure what to do. So I just open up my arms and pull her in for a hug.

"How's this for trust? Sweetheart I promise I won't let anything happen to you. As long as I'm alive you will always be safe."

"I…lloove you." She says in between sobs.

"I love you too."

**Katniss POV**

I have just put Rose to bed when I look up and see Peeta standing in the door.

"Hey beautiful." He says with a smile creeping on his face.

"What do you want." I say sarcastically. He pulls me over and gives me a long kiss.

"I hope…Haymitch…worked things…out with Effie." I say in between kisses.

"We can call him in the morning." We kiss and make our way to bed. As I'm lying in Peeta's arms I think about how far this family has become. Gale and Johanna got married, Summer is pregnant with her first child, I'm pregnant with my second and third, and Haymitch and Effie are getting married. I can only imagine what life will be like in 5 years. It brings a smile to my face.

"I love you." I whisper to Peeta. And of course he answers back,

"Always."

**YAAAY! Katniss is pregnant with twins! What'd ya think? Sorry It takes forever for me to update I must say I am a very busy person! Please review and I'll write more!**


	16. Chapter 15

***4 months later***

**Haymitch POV**

I am sitting on the train with my very own Mrs. Abernathy. Effie and I are on the way to our honeymoon in District 4.

"So Mrs. Effie Abernathy, what should we do when we get there?" I ask.

"Mmm we could.. take a romantic walk on the beach oooor maybe just..get settled."

"Hmmm sounds tempting but, I'll take the walk on the beach."

"I agree." She says kissing me.

Once we get settled in our beach house we rented, I pack a picnic basket and we head to the beach just as the sun is beginning to set.

"It really is beautiful here isn't?" Effie questions.

"It is. Especially walking with you." I smile at her. How did I ever get this beautiful woman to fall in love with me. Ha 15 years ago if you asked me if I loved or even like Effie trinket I would say hell no! But now when I look at her I can't stop. She is perfect in everyway. Even if her cleaning bothers me sometimes, you've gotta have that one person in your life to keep you grounded right?

**Peeta POV**

This week is going to be extremely busy. Today Katniss and I find out the sexes of our babies! I couldn't feel happier! Then later this week is Rose's 2nd birthday! I've been so busy at the bakery I haven't had time to bake her cake yet! I guess not having Effie around really is hard. She has been such a help at the Bakery and is coming along as quite the baker too. I can't believe that Summer and Gale are having their baby girl in 2 months! And Katniss is having her twins in 3 months!

"What are you thinking about?" I hear Katniss ask.

"How did our lives end up so busy?"

"I guess we Mellarks just like to keep busy don't we?" She smiles and I smile back. I pull into the hospital parking lot for our appointment.

"Katniss Mellark." The doctor says. I walk hand in hand to the room and squeeze it before I let go. This is it!

"So how have you been feeling ?" Dr. Aurora asks.

"Pretty good, but I'm so exhausted." She answers.

"This is normal. Because you are having twins it's going to be very different from when you had Rose. You are definitely going to be more tired and you're going to use the bathroom a lot." Katniss just smiles and I can feels the excitement thought the room.

"Okay are you ready for the sexes?"

"Ready as we'll ever be." I answer squeezing Katniss's hand.

"Okay well Baby A is a little boy. A son! I am so glad I'm going to be having a little boy! "And Baby B is a little girl." A double package! I am going to be the father of 2 girls and 1 boy and I couldn't be happier.

**Katniss POV**

A boy and a girl! Now know I can't wait to see my babies! I can see the joy on Peeta's face which gives an even bigger smile knowing that he's this happy. I can't wait to tell everyone. On our way home I give Summer and Gale a call and make sure that Summer is doing okay in her pregnancy. Then I give my mom a call and I have to say I miss hearing her voice and can tell she's aging to fast for my liking. By the time we get home I'm too exhausted to call any one else so I decide to take a short nap. When I wake up its almost dark outside and Rose is poking out from my enormous pregnant belly. Now that I'm having twins it's much bigger than before.

"Mommy's awake!" Rose shouts.

"Hey baby girl come here!" She curls up next to me and we there for a few minutes.

"Are you excited for your birthday?" I ask her.

"Yea! Me.. I I I'm twuning two!" She says in her adorable toddler voice.

"Where's daddy?"

"He's cooking!"

"Okay let's go help daddy cook!" She runs out of the room and I try to follow as quickly as possible. When I'm finally down the stairs Peeta is setting the table.

"Hey beautiful how was your nap?"

"It was good but you shouldn't have let me sleep that long I could have helped with dinner and Rose!"

"Katniss don't worry I want you to get your rest."

"Hey" I whisper, "How are we going to tell Rose about the babies?"

"Well we could tell her now." We nod in agreement and sit down for dinner.

"So Rose you wanna know about your siblings?"

"Yea yea! Am I going to have a wittle sista?"

"Well actually you're going to be getting a little sister and brother!"

"weally?!"

"Yep in only about 3 months." I just love the excitement on her face. In only about 5 months we're going to have four more members of this growing family.

***1 month later***** **

**Summer's POV**

"Bye honey I love you." I say as I kiss Gale on the cheek before he goes to work.

"Love you, take it easy babe." That's all he ever says these days. I love him but sometimes I think he's a little too worked up about the baby. Which now I have only about a month left until my little girl is born! I do what I'm told and take the day easy. I take a nap, do laundry, and paint a little. Gosh I can't stand doing almost nothing all day! I come to the decision to call my best friend Jade over. Jade and I met in college and have been friends for each other through every thing. Now she's married and has a 2 month old daughter named Amber. I get so restless I nearly jump out of my skin when the doorbell rings.

"Hey Jade!" I say as I open the door.

"ahh Summer you are looking more gorgeous every day!"

"Oh stop it and just come in." I say smiling.

"So.. 1 more month to go! How are you feeling?" She asks.

"It's pretty good but today I've been having a lot more pain than usual."

"Uh that's weird maybe you've just been walking too much. Let's sit." Jade and I sit and gossip for a while until I get a very scary pain in my lower abdomen and back.

"Aggh!" I huff out.

"Woah Summer are you okay?" I wince in pain and try to push it off but it hurts so bad. As fast as it came it's gone.

"I don't what that was but gosh Jade it really hurt."

"Do I need to take you to a doctor?"

"No no maybe we should wait a little while." I say. We find something to talk about until around 12 minutes later the pain comes back quickly.

"Oof aggh!" That's so strange I feel like I just peed and my back hurts. I look down.

"Jade, I think my water just broke one month early."


	17. Chapter 16

**Gale POV**

I can't help but worry about Summer all day. I try to busy in my work but just can't get her out of my mind. About half way through the day I get the most terrifying but exciting phone call. "Gale I've gone into early labor." I'm up and out of my seat before she even says labor. The whole ride to the hospital I keep wondering if the two most important girls of my life are okay. If shes going into to early labor this means the baby will be about a month early! This urges me to drive a little bit faster. A long 10 minutes later I'm running into the hospital with a frantic panic on my face.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"I'm the husband of Summer Hawthorne."

"Okay shes on the 5 floor room 512." I tell her thanks and quick walk as quickly as possible to her room. When I walk in her face immediately lights up.

"Oh Gale you made it!"

"I left before Jade even hung up the phone." I give her a quick kiss and take Jade's place next to her bed.

"Thanks so much Jade I don't know what we would have done without you." I say.

"Well I only did what good friend would do."

"And great friend you are." Summer says with a smile right before another contraction hits. She doubles over in pain. She doesn't even grunt. That's my Summer, she's a tough one.

"Do you need me to get anything?" Jade asks. Summer replies with ice and I tell her coffee, then it's just Summer and I.

"Gale I'm scared. The baby is so early! What's gonna happen?"

"Summer you're tough but, I'll be here the whole way through. Don't you worry the doctor is going to take such good care of my girls." She gives a slight smile and Jade walks into the room.

"Hey Gale why don't you call family and friends and I'll take care of Summer for a while."

"Again thanks so much Jade." I go out of the room and decide to call the person I trust the most. Katniss. She answers in two rings.

"Hey Gale what's up?"

"Summer went into early labor."

**Katniss POV**

"Summer went into early labor." At those words I know we have to go to District two.

"Hang in there Gale I'll find a way to get there."

"Katniss you're 7 months pregnant with twins I'm not gonna make you drive down here."

"Relax Gale Peeta will be driving and I'll be fine. All you need to worry about is Summer and your little girl." I can tell he's still not sure but I make him hang up anyway to be with Summer. I call Peeta from the bakery and tell him my plan.

"Katniss I don't know if this is such a great idea."

"Peeta please! He was there for me when I had Rose and I need to be there for him."

Sometimes I really think Peeta has no friends except for me. I hear him sigh and I smile when I know I've gotten through to him.

"Start packing and I'll be on my way home soon."

**Gale POV**

After I hang up with Katniss I decide to call Johanna and Harvey.

And boy does Johanna give me a talk… "You better take care of her, be in the room the whole time loser, call me when the little thing arrives. And maybe I'll be nice enough to come visit." Gosh times never change. When I come into the room It hurts me to see Summer in so much pain and me not by her side.

"I'm sorry Summer I took so long. Katniss and Peeta will be here in a couple of hours."

"Katniss is traveling?"

"She insisted and once her mind gets going you can't stop it."

"Gosh I hope she'll be okay." She says in between huffs.

"Okay I better get to the waiting room with Landon. Good luck Summer and just know that I'll be waiting right outside for you." (Landon is her husband just btw)

"Thank you so much Jade seriously how can we repay you." Her simple answer is.

"With that little miracle that's about to be born."

The nurse comes in within about 30 minutes to check on Summer and tells us it may be another 2 hours, which of course Summer groans at and I nod my head. More time may actually be a good thing.

"Summer we haven't even thought of a name yet."

"Uggh oh my gosh Gale you're right. Do you have any ideas?"

I think of all the girls that were and are important to me in my life. Katniss, my mom Hazel, Prim, Johanna, Summer and.. how could I forget my little sister Posy!

"Well I've got a good middle name: Posy."

"Aww that's so cute I love it! What about a first name?"

"Anything you want and maybe I'll agree on it." I give her a wink. Before she opens her mouth a contraction hits. Her smile turns into immediate pain. It only last for about 30 seconds and then quickly goes away.

"You're doing great hon just and hour and half and our baby girl will be ours."

"Charlotte!"

"What?"

"Charlottle Posy Hawthorne. Maybe Charlie for short." I smile at the name. It certainly has a ring to it. I get a phone call 30 minutes later that Katniss and Peeta will be here in about 2 hours and that Rose is with Haymitch and Effie. The time inches by like a snail and I couldn't more anxious. It seems as though every contraction Summer is in more pain. I try to do everything I can for her but nothing can stop the pain from coming. The last hour finally comes and the doctor comes in.

"Okay Mrs. Hawthorne lets get this baby out." I grip her hand and give her a nod.

"On three we push one, two, three!" She grips my hand so hard it feels like all the bones are going to crack. I don't dare complain because I can't imagine what my beautiful wife is going through right now.

"Okay just a few more you're doing great Mrs. Hawthorne." Two more pushes is all it takes before I hear the first cries of my beautiful Charlotte.

"She's so beautiful." I whisper to Summer.

"And tiny. Aww Gale she's got your nose."

"I can't wait to see her eyes and smile." We can only see her for a minute before they take her away. Because she's premature they need to take extra care of her. I already feels so empty without her.

"You did Summer. Look what you just brought into the world today." I say giving her a kiss. "You are the best wife I could ever have."

"I love you Gale."

"I love you too."

About an hour later Katniss and Peeta arrive and Jade is brought into the room. Katniss and Peeta introduce themselves to Jade and Landon before the doctor tells us we can go see the baby. I feel like I'm walking on air pushing my gorgeous wife down the hallway in her wheelchair.

"When are you due?" I hear Jade ask Katniss.

"About 2 months."

Finally we arive and I spot her easily amongst the other incubators.

We walk in carefully and there she is. Just lying there so peacefully.

"What's her name?" Ask Katniss.

"Charlotte Posy Hawthorne." I say proudly. Katniss smiles knowing my name choice.

"How much does she way? She looks so tiny." Says Jade.

"She's 3 lbs and 9 oz." Summer states. A couple of gasps and oos and aas escape the air. I'm just glad she's alive. It finally sinks in that I'm officially a dad.


	18. Chapter 17

***2 Months later***

**Peeta's POV**

"Ughh I just want these babies out of me!" I hear my 9 month pregnant wife say.

"I know I know." I say sitting down next to her. "To keep you're mind off the actual pregnancy why don't you and I think of some names?"

"Weeelll okay."

"Pick two for a boy and I'll pick two for a girl." She nods and we start to think.

"Well I like Jake or Finnick for a boy. Finn for short."

"Yea I like those too." I say smiling. "For our girl I like Amber the best."

"Oh that name is beautiful!"

"So did we settle on Finnick and Amber?"

"Yea, Yea I think we did. What about middle names?"

"For Amber what about… Johanna?"

"Amber Johanna Mellark. I think I like it!" I know Johanna will be thrilled and very touched by that. "For Finnick I think his middle name should be something strong just like Finnick himself."

We both agree and start thinking.

"Well Peeta I do know one man who has been strong and my rock for more than 15 years." She gives me a wink and I can't help but smile. I feel honored.

"So Finnick Peeta Mellark and Amber Johanna Mellark?" She says smiling.

"Yes absolutely yes." I say before kissing her. Our lips softly touch and I feels as though everything around me as disappeared. I don't know what I would have done if I wasn't in the Hunger Games with her. The Hunger Games our a horrific and awful thing but without them, how would I have married my true love? We keep kissing each other until we hear Rose starting cry in her room.

"Okay she's up from her nap I'll go get her while you make lunch." She says.

**Katniss POV**

I walk into Rose's room and her face immediately lights up.

"Hey baby girl!" I say as I take her out of her crib.

"Mommy!" She cries. Rose has really grown up so fast. Her big blue eyes couldn't be more gorgeous. I sit in the rocking chair with her and stroke her hair. The front door opens and I hear the sounds of voices throughout the house. I almost forgot we were having Effie and Haymitch over for lunch! Their laughter brings a smile to my face. I just love being surrounded by people I love.

"Okay Rosie you ready to eat?" She nods her head and I get up from the rocking chair. I start to walk with Rose on my hip but from my big belly and her on my hip I can't see what's beneath me. I step forward and the moment I'm not paying attention I trip on one of Rose's toys and I feel myself flying forward. The moment I hit the ground on my side I feel a sharp pain on the side of my stomach and hip then I hear Rose crying. The pain has grown within a few seconds. I try to scream for help but no words escape my mouth. I can only hope that the cries of my daughter will bring someone up here. I hear Haymitch's voice echo form downstairs, "Where's Katniss?" I wanna scream but I'm only gasping for air. I feel a wetness in my jeans and the I blackout.

***7 hours later***

I see grass and a pond. The sun is shining and the weather is absolutely perfect. I'm walking through a meadow with purple flowers each one is different. When I look up there is a girl in the middle of the meadow twirling in a pretty skirt. Her blonde hair waves in the wind and with each turn catches the sunlight. She hasn't noticed me yet so I walk a little closer. She hears my footsteps and looks up. I stop dead in my tracks. There in front of me is Prim. She looks frightened like she doesn't know who I am. Then her face softens, she smiles, and then starts to skip in the opposite direction. I call her name out and try to catch up, but with each step I take she gets further and further away. I keep calling her name, but then just like that she's gone.

When I wake up everything is foggy and I'm not sure where I am. I look around and see Peeta right next to me with his eyes closed.

"Peeta." I barley whisper. He looks up immediately.

"Oh my gosh Katniss you're awake."

"What happened?"

"I think you tripped and fell on your side. You bruised your hip pretty badly. Katniss… we have a son and a daughter." I try to smile. I barley remember what happened now. Tripping over Rose's toy, the sharp pain on my side, Rose's cry. Rose!

"Peeta where's Rose?"

"She's fine she just had to get some stiches on her forehead but she'll be fine."  
I sigh in relief. I thought I had fallen on her. I hear someone walk in.

"Hey Katniss it's Haymitch." I smile.

"Hey."

"How ya doin sweetheart? You gave us a heart attack during surgery."

I hear Peeta whisper something to Haymitch and he falls silent.

"What do you mean? Peeta what does he mean?"

"Shh shh Katniss don't worry about it right now, I'll tell you later. You just get some rest. Summer, Gale, Johanna, Harvey and your mom will be here soon." I just nod and fall into a deep sleep. I wake up again a couple hours later and see that more people have arrived. The first person to see me awaken is my mother.

"Katniss." She says and walks to my bedside. Then everyone follows and soon almost everyone in my family is crowding around my bed pounding me with questions. What happened? How are you feeling? Have you seen your babies yet? Is anything broken? I almost can't answer them all until Peeta and the doctor come in and save me.

"Okay everyone lets give her some space and wait out in the hall for a little while." The doctor says. Everyone leaves until it's just Peeta, the doctor, and me.

"Hi Mrs. Mellark I'm Dr. Montgomery."

"Hi It's nice to meet you." I try to get out.

"So I'm assuming you would like to know what happened." Both me and Peeta nod anxiously.

"Well when you fell you it your hip and it's pretty bruised so I'm going to need you in a wheelchair for about a week then you can move to crutches for another week. As for the babies, your baby boy is perfectly healthy at 5 pounds and 6 ounces. But with your baby girl there was a minor problem due to the fact that she was on the side you fell on. She had some breathing problems but luckily we were able to fix that. I will let you see your babies once you're feeling up to it. Page me if you need anything!" She shakes our hands and walks out the room.

"You okay Katniss?" I nod my head.

"You can let everyone come in now." Within 30 seconds my room was filled with lots of noise and laughter. One at a time each part of my family comes forward to talk to us. First my mother you said she was scared to death she had lost me, next Summer and Gale with their 2 month old baby Charlotte who might I say is adorable. Then Johanna and Harvey with some very interesting news that she would finally be having a baby. And lastly Haymitch and Effie with my baby girl Rose. After about 15 minutes everyone seems to be fading away and slowing people started leaving the hospital room. Haymitch and Effie promised to take care of Rose while I was in the hospital. Gosh the sweetest things those two are. Finally it's just Peeta and I.

"Peeta what did haymitch mean when he said I gave him a heart attack?"

The look on Peeta's face is very grim.

"Peeta tell me I won't freak out."

"Well.. Katniss you lost a lot of blood during surgery and..and your heart stopped."

I'm completely thunderstsruck.

"Katniss I thought you were gone for good, but… then somehow you you came back."

I let this settle into my thoughts. Now I faintly remember the meadow, Prim, me calling her name. She saved me.

"I saw her." I choked out.

"Saw who? What do you mean Katniss?"

"I saw Prim. She saved me. She didn't let me die." I can't read his face but I know he's trying to believe me.

"Can you tell me about it?"

I tell him everything about the dream. By the time I'm done he's lying next to me in my hospital bed.

"Well," he says, "I'm so glad you're still alive."

"Me too Peeta. Me too." Then we fall asleep in each others arms.

**Well that was a long chapter to write! Hope you enjoyed it and sorry it takes so long to update! I must say I am a very busy person. Please review! It would make my day **


End file.
